Postman Pat and the Barometer
'''Postman Pat and the Barometer '''is a half hour special which aired in 4th September 1995. This episode was written by John Cunliffe. Plot Early one morning, Pat goes to check his barometer. It is pointing to snow, however the sun is shining and the skies are clear outside, despite it being very cold. He tells Mrs. Goggins about the barometer however she doesn't believe it could be true especially since Winter hasn't arrived yet. The uncertainty continues; Miss Hubbard, and Dr. Gilbertson, both explaining how they believe using a barometer is outdated. No one he visits seems to believe him. Granny Dryden did mention that snow would have arrived already at this time of year when she was little however the skies carried on being clear and the sun carried on shining. As Pat reaches the school, Mr. Pringle and the schoolchildren are going to Burkhowl barn on a nature walk, although Mr. Pringle has no fears about the weather since he read in the newspaper the weather was set fine until the weekend. Continuing with his rounds, the Reverend did mention that he had a slight feeling it would snow although changed his mind earlier in the day as the skies were clear. However, the wind does blow the clouds in and on his visit to Julia Pottage, snowflakes start falling. Mr Pringle is too busy describing the nature scenes to notice the snow, and slips and twists his ankle meaning he and the schoolchildren are now stuck in the snow, thus taking shelter in a nearby barn. Meanwhile, Pat delivers a parcel to George Lancaster and he is on his way again, but the snow is getting deeper and the road is very slippery. Whilst coming downhil, Pat slides backwards into a field, but luckily the gate is open. Pat manages to get back to the school to pick up Julian. But the schoolchildren aren't back. Pat and Ted Glen then go and try and find the children in Ted's lorry, and despite getting a bit lost and getting stuck in a snow drift and breaking down, they find Mr. Pringle and the children and return them to the school safely. Back at the school, residents of Greendale praise Pat and his barometer and tell him they will always rely on the barometer in the future; also, Mr. Pringle discovers he thankfully has only sprained his ankle slightly and just needs a bit of rest. Featured Characters *Pat *Jess *Sara Clifton *Julian Clifton *Mrs. Goggins *Ted Glen *Alf Thompson *Dorothy Thompson *Bill Thompson *The Reverend Timms *Mrs. Pottage *Katy and Tom Pottage *Lucy Selby *Doctor Gilbertson *Sarah Gilbertson *Mr. Pringle *Charlie Pringle *Miss Hubbard *Sam Waldron *Granny Dryden *George Lancaster Vehicles *PAT 1 *SAM 1 *The Yellow Tractor *Ted's Lorry *Miss Hubbard's bicycle *George Lancaster's van (mentioned) Locations *Pat's House *Post Office *Greendale School *Greendale Farm *Ted Glenn's workshop *The Surgery *Thompson Ground *The Church *Granny Dryden's Cottage *Intake Farm *Burcow Barn Cast *Ken Barrie as Pat, Ted Glenn, Alf Thompson, the Reverend Timms, Mr. Pringle, Sam Waldren, Granny Dryden, George Lancaster and the Main Narrator *Carole Boyd as Sarah Clifton, Julian Clifton, Mrs. Goggins, Dorothy Thompson, Bill Thompson, Mrs. Pottage, Katy and Tom Pottage, Lucy Selby, Doctor Gilbertson, Sarah Gilbertson, Charlie Pringle and Miss Hubbard Trivia * This is Mr. Pringle's first speaking role. Goofs *It gets dark within seconds when Pat arrives back at the school. Gallery PostmanPatandtheBarometerTitleCard.png|Title Card PostmanPatandtheBarometer3.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer4.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer5.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer6.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer7.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer8.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer9.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer10.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer11.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer12.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer13.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer14.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer15.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer16.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer17.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer18.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer19.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer20.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer21.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer22.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer23.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer24.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer25.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer26.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer27.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer28.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer29.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer30.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer31.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer32.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer33.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer34.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer35.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer36.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer37.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer38.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer39.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer40.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer41.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer42.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer43.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer44.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer45.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer46.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer47.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer48.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer49.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer50.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer51.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer52.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer53.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer54.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer55.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer56.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer57.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer58.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer59.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer60.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer61.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer62.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer63.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer64.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer65.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer66.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer67.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer68.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer69.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer70.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer71.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer72.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer73.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer74.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer75.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer76.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer77.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer78.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer79.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer80.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer81.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer82.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer83.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer84.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer85.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer86.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer87.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer88.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer89.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer90.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer91.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer92.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer93.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer94.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer95.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer96.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer97.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer98.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer99.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer100.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer101.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer102.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer103.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer104.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer105.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer106.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer107.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer108.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer109.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer110.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer111.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer112.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer113.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer114.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer115.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer116.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer117.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer118.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer119.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer120.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer121.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer122.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer123.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer124.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer125.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer126.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer127.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer128.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer129.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer130.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer131.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer132.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer133.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer134.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer135.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer136.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer137.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer138.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer139.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer140.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer141.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer142.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer143.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer144.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer145.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer146.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer147.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer148.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer149.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer150.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer151.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer152.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer153.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer154.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer155.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer156.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer157.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer158.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer159.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer160.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer161.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer162.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer163.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer164.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer165.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer166.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer167.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer168.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer169.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer170.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer171.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer172.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer173.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer174.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer175.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer176.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer177.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer178.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer179.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer180.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer181.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer182.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer183.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer184.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer185.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer186.png PostmanPatandtheBarometer187.png Videos File:Postman Pat and the Barometer|Clip Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Television Series Category:Direct-to-Home Video